


Hearts in Bloom

by AmyOtterCat



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, movie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyOtterCat/pseuds/AmyOtterCat
Summary: The spring festival has some to Market Chipping and Howl practically drags Sophie into the hustle and bustle of town, insisting they enjoy all an event such as this has to offer.





	Hearts in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few years after the events of the movie. I tried to give it some of the book attitude though, and if you have not read the books by Diana Wynne Jones yet you really should! quite brilliant.

"Sophie!" Howl came crashing in through the front door, holding a bouquet of withered wild flowers. "There is a festival in town! We simply must go!" He grabbed her about the waist and twirled her around. "The music, the dancing... the food!" 

Sophie laughed and grabbed his shoulders to steady herself, tucking a errant strand of silver hair behind her ear as she got settled on her feet again. She had been surprised to find that her hair no-longer grew after she had given the braid to Calcifer in exchange for Howl's heart. Being a practical girl she told herself that it just saved on paying for haircuts. "If you insist Howl. But perhaps breakfast first?" Sophie scooped the mangled flowers from Howl's hands and set them on the table, shaking her head sadly at their sorry state. Howl was sweet to think of bringing her such a gift from the field she most dearly loved but he was not always the most careful. 

Calcifer hissed from the fireplace "Work work work."

"Hush you." Sophie scolded him. 

"I move the house I cook the food and I don't even have a heart anymore!"

"Is my hair not good enough for you?" She marched over and glowered at the impertinent fire imp. He simply grumbled and sunk lower into the coals. Gathering kindling about him as if it would do any good in defending himself. "Thats better." She smiled and lifted a pan from its hook, turning to Howl. "I suppose a light breakfast as you will insist on trying everything at the fair?" 

"I can't help myself." He smiled and plopped into a chair, long limbs stretching out before him. "When I see something good I must have it." He winked at her. 

Gently smacking him on the nose with the spatula Sophie smiled to soften the blow. "And that's why they thought you stole hearts." 

Howl simply chucked. "It is not my fault that I am beautiful." His hair seemed to sway slightly at his words, as if praising him and his glory with a silent breeze. Sophie and Calcifer rolled their eyes in sync she then proceeded to crack eggs into the heated pan, tossing the shells to the fire demon as payment. With a wave of his hand Howl chopped some vegetables and herbs in mid air, which Sophie then deftly caught and flipped into a perfect fluffy omelet. The scraps from that also went to Calcifer. It was comfortable, this routine. Dividing the omelet in two she dished it out onto plates as water glasses seemingly filled themselves. Sophie shook her head again. Howl could be so lazy, the pitcher was right there. 

Howl spent most of breakfast simply staring at Sophie with a smile on his face like he knew something she didn't. It was the same smile he had worn the first time they met, and the smile stayed when she had showed up at his house professing she had been hired on as a cleaning lady in exchange for lodging. It had scared her at first, this strange man with a strange smile, and then annoyed her. He didn't know everything! But she now recognized it for what it was: love. 

He cleared the dishes when she was done and grabbed his coat from the mess that was their room. She did her best to organize it but Howl lived like a windstorm and it always ended up looking like an occult shop exploded. To his credit he had produced a wardrobe for her and kept a path to it mostly clear. Sophie had, in the meantime, laced up her boots, sat her hat upon her head, and turned the dial at the door to yellow. Howl tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as they stepped out onto to bustling street of Market Chipping. 

Their first stop, as usual, was Lettie's bakery, where Markl had taken up working his magic on various pastries. Every once and awhile the wind would pick up and Sophie would clutch at her hat, squinting at the way Howls jacket seemed to cling to his shoulders despite the fact that he never put his arms in properly. He had offered to charm the hat for her but she had politely refused, having had quite enough of magic thank-you-very-much. 

The bell chimed as they entered and Lettie called from that back that it would be just a minute. Sophie could see why, the bakery was packed with customers. Markl flew out from behind the counter when he saw them though, pulling Sophie into a hug. He had gotten much taller, now almost thirteen years old Sophie figured. He was turning into quite the handsome young man but Sophie would forever see him as the young apprentice she once knew. Ignoring the other people Markl grabbed a box and stuffed it full of cookies and other delectables, shoving it into Sophie's hands. 

"Here here, you look too thin." He had a glimmer in his eyes.

"That's only because you preferred me as an old woman." She pinched his cheeks affectionately.

"You are an old woman." Markl laughed and ducked out of Sophie's reach.

Howls hands wrapped about her waist and he whispered in her ear; "I think you look perfect." She simply huffed and handed him the box, selecting one heart-shaped cookie for herself. A single bite filled her with the warmth of the summer sun in July and the joy of a fresh glass of lemonade.

"I think these are Markl’s work." She said through a second bite. Ok, some magic was nice. Howl ran his fingers deftly above the baked goods, little sparks skipping and flying in the box. 

"Most definitely. He always was good with remedies." Howl recognized the spell instantly. Joy. It had been one of the boys favorites to practice on long winter nights, the cure for loneliness he called it. 

Lettie managed to peak her head out and wave at the duo, smiling to see the way the wizard looked at her sister when she was concentrating on other things. She had always held the former brunette in high regard, it was good to see a man who knew what a prize he had. They returned her gesture and headed out onto the bustling street again and Lettie turned her attention back to the kitchen, squeaking as Markl went to take his latest batch out of the over without using mitts, that boy would be the death of her. 

Howl steered Sophie in and out of what seemed like ten thousand booths and shops, piling trinkets into his arms. He always found some excuse for them such as: "This will correct that problem I've been having with the telescope." As he tucked away some oil, or "Wouldn't this look nice next to my eyes." Holding up a new pair of earrings, even "Bows for the flower shop." As he grabbed a roll of lace. Eventually Sophie stopped paying attention except for when he would insist she sample some food. It wasn't like they didn't have the money. She figured out a while ago that Howl was rich from his time as the kingdoms wizard and gave up on finding out where he kept the coins that always appeared in the exact amount he needed. The man had a thousand pockets and she was certain some of them lead to other dimensions. 

Eventually they landed in a little outdoor cafe as the sun was setting. Sophie brought them both hot drinks and a warm bread and vegetable dish to stave off the chill in the air, present even on this spring night. Various acquaintances stopped by the table to chat with her about this event or that- it seemed spring would be popular for weddings in the village this year and everyone said Sophie's flowers were the best. Howl almost choked on his drink when someone professed the "near magical quality" they brought to any occasion and Sophie kicked him under the table. Soon enough their plates and cups were empty, shining gently in the lamplight. Howl drew a finger over the edge of the porcelain and colors began to flow over the surface. He pushed the plate towards Sophie with a little smile, a portrait of her face displayed on the surface. She quirked her eyebrows back at the plate and was surprised when it laughed at her and swirled out of existence. 

Howl laughed too. "Just a little present. I wish you could always see yourself the way I do." Sophie took his hand in hers, squeezing tenderly. 

"You always saw me better than anyone else." She leaned in and allowed him a quick kiss, usually preferring to keep these precious moments out of the public eye. When she pulled away Howl had a mischievous smile spread across his face. 

"Come on" he left a generous tip at the table, gathered up their items, and grabbed Sophie's hand, hauling her away. They wove through the crowd back to their door and he retreated inside, leaving their haul and emerging again with that same smile still in place. 

"Howl what-" Sophie began before he cut her off.

"Trust me." Howl stood behind her and placed one hand on her waist and her hand in his other. This was familiar. With a gentle step they were in the air. Just like the first time Howl walked her over the rooftops of the village, her hand tightening about his. No matter how many times he did this she would never be used to the way it made her stomach drop. He set down at the highest building around. 

"The view should be good here," he mumbled cryptically. 

"Howl..." Sophie pinched her lips together. 

"Watch." He said as he reclined back onto the roof, one arm gesturing to the sky and the other pillowing under his head. Sophie huffed but lay down beside him, spreading her yellow skirts out carefully. Almost as soon as she was settled an explosion burst across the sky. Sophie gasped and reached for his hand. His thumb soothed across the back of her knuckles. Again and again the sky exploded, but not like the bombs that had fallen those years before, more like the shooting stars she had seen in his memories. Colorful and ornate. Fireworks.

"Did you do this?" She snuggled closer to Howl.

"I helped a little. Just with the more complicated forms." He brought her hand up to his lips as a bunch of flowers bloomed overhead. "Sophie?" He waited until she turned to look at him. "I have something else for you, if you say yes." 

She smiled and brushed a piece of his bangs out of his eyes. "That depends on the question." 

Tricky woman. She had always been smart, but he figured she would like this question. "Will you marry me?" He produced a small silver band, much like the one he had given to protect her long ago. 

"Howl you silly wizard." She threw herself on him. "Of course!"

He kissed her gently, holding her tight where they were alone with the stars. 

"Sophie." He whispered into her hair, kissing her skin again and again. "You may have given me my heart back, but it will always belong to you." 

"And mine to you." She pressed her hand against the thudding in his chest. "I guess the rumors were always true then. Heart thief."


End file.
